Newfound rival
by SSBBgamergirl
Summary: I COULDN'T REALLY FIND THE ANIME FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER, so i decided to just go with rosario vampire because it was my first anime. Anyway, just go with the flow and leave reviews. And 3rd chapter it gets romantic. im working on 3rd. so good. Also, this has names from Special A( takeshima Kei) anyway, b patient , im gonna keep it at T because it gets T 4th chap


Spring Despise

Alice.

"Mizu!" my mother shouted from downstairs,

"Hurry up! We're going to be late for the ceremony!"

I believe this name is cursed. The name Alice is the sort of name that makes you think about the Disney movie, _Alice in Wonderland._ The word Alice haunts me. Every night. In my sleep. I see flashes of a woman in a dress, with long hair. Staring at me, with cold, hateful eyes. Sadly, besides the fact that we're both females, I am nothing like her. I have long, straight silver hair that fall down to my knees. I am average height, and I have blue eyes; my mother claims that at night, they have a streak of silver in them. I don't care for make-up, and I despise painting my nails. There were very few occasions I got frightened or scared. Very, few. I rarely got moody, but today, I felt like I hated the world, and all who inhabit it. For today, was my first day, of High School.

As I walked downstairs to the kitchen in my new white and blue uniform, the skirt exceedingly high, I was greeted with my mother's large, smile, and my father's grumpy glare. He and I share a hate for waking up early in the morning.

"Good Morning sweetheart" my mother said.

I heaved a deep sigh, " Good morning mother." I said. My father stared at his plate of pancakes, as if thinking, _I hate you pancakes, _ until my mother snapped him out of it and he finally released his anger by forcefully stuffing them down.

"Hurry up Mizuki we can't keep Kagura waiting now can we?," she said

Oh. Sorry. Did I mention I had a butler? My family, the Shibuya's, are extremely wealthy. My mother is an actress, and a swordswoman, and my father is an expert fighter, and therapist. We own mostly all companies dealing with blades, and book stores as well. Both my parents excel in almost everything. Especially, academics. After I had successfully eaten 3/4ths of my food, I was excused from the table, and headed toward the car where Kagura-kun was holding the door open for me, a small etiquette smile on his face. He wore a tailored black and white suit, his black, straight hair falling at his ears.

"Thank you, Kagura," I said. He responded with a simple nod.

My hate became more intense as I focused on directing all of it to my eyes, to avoid all of the people at school. Kagura came and opened the door for me. I hesitantly stepped out, and practiced on shooting him my glare for practice. He shot an even fierce full one back. I smiled at his perfection.

"Just practicing," I said.

"I think it's rather scary my-lady," he replied.

"Coming from you, that's a big accomplishment," I said.

As I strolled into the mansion like school, Jinbou High, a private school for the best an d the richest, I glanced at my classes for today.

_First block- History_

_Second Block- Calculus_

_Third Block- free period/lunch_

_Fourth block- English_

She skimmed the rest of the list, none of the courses seeming hard at all. With 15 minutes to spare before history started, she decided to give herself a tour. The school had to be at least 3 stories high, the first floor edging about 70+ ft. The walls were engraved with delicate and elegant curves and patterns. There were stairs in the middle of the foyer, wide ones. There was a white banister, and a crystal chandelier hanging from the top of the roof. This reminded her of her house. Just barely smaller. Her house was bigger and at least half another story taller. Having grown bored with just examining, she decided to go to her homeroom anyway. When she walked in her teacher was drawing on the edges of the board.

"Yay, my first student of the day!" she exclaimed.

"Aha, yay!" I said in a monotone voice.

By the look of the word written on the board '_Mrs. Shizumi',_ I inferred that was her name.

"Because you're the first one in class, sit wherever you like!" she exclaimed.

Her perky attitude was annoying me; and brining down my hate concentration level down by at least 5%.

I chose a seat at the very back, on the left hand corner, next to the large window. I placed my brown bag down next to me, and gloom fully stared out the window, watching the students finally swarm into the building. I took in all of the room, thinking about how my year would be.

TO BE CNTINUED….LEAVE REVIEWS! ^^ AND ILL PROBABLY WRITE THE NEXT ONE. 99%chance


End file.
